Frustration and Curiosity
by huntersunday
Summary: this is my first King X Fox X ? hope you enjoy


Hey guys I was reading a comic and fell in love with it so I wanted to do what any normal fan would write a fanfic

Disclaimer Housepets is not mine and I do not make any money from this. It is owned BY Rick Griffin form his comic Housepets!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Frustration and Curiosity **

The darkness surrounded him it was so dark nothing could be seen it was just him standing there alone. King had no idea where he was or why he was there but one thing was for sure he was freaking out. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't see anything not even his hand was visible and it was right in front of him.

"Help me!" King snapped to the sound finally something else was here except him but something sounded familiar about the voice. "Please help me!" King started to run towards the screams he knew this voice it was the one voice that had helped him in his time of need it was the only friend he had he would do anything to help him. "Fox where are you?"

King ran for what seemed like forever he was so tired everything on him hurt he couldn't even see straight he was losing all help of ever finding his friend. "Thank god you found me King I wanted to see you before it was too late." King turned around as fast as he could happy to have found Fox only to have his happiness turn to pure horror at the site in front of him.

Fox stood there covered in blood his left eye gone leaving a hole in its place. He was holding his side which seemed to be missing most of it and was gushing blood. "FOX!" King screamed and tried to grab hold of his friend only to faze through him. Fox just turned and smiled "I'm so glad to see you before I die I really enjoyed being your friend." King couldn't hold in the tears any more he couldn't watch his friend die he wanted to speak but no matter how hard he tried no words would come from his mouth.

Fox just kept smiling as he started to fade away "This is good bye King I will always remember you." King screamed a silent scream as his best friend disappeared from his site. He couldn't let this happen it couldn't not to someone he loved. King smashed his hand into the ground over and over again he couldn't lose Fox he just couldn…..

King jumped from his bed with tears running down his face. _It was a dream but it felt so real no I won't accept it tell I see Fox alive. _King got out of the house as fast as he could he ran as fast as he could to Fox's house anything to see his friend alive. He reached the front door and without a care in the world he smashed the door with his paw.

King kept pounding the door he had to see fox alive he had to. Finally after what seemed hours the door made a clicking sound and opened to reveal a very unawake Fox. "King what are you doing here so early in the morning?" King was shaking all over he was happy his friend was alive tears still ran down his face from earlier. Fox noticed something was wrong with his friend and was about to ask what was up when out of nowhere King latched on to him burying his face into his chest.

"God fox I thought I thought you were dead I couldn't take it Fox it was tearing me up on the inside I had to come see you" Fox didn't know what was going on but he could tell that King needed comfort so he started to stroke his back. King was just so happy his friend was hear but he couldn't help but wonder why this dog meant so much to him why did it effect him so much._ It's because you love him_ That had to be it nothing else could explain it looking up to his friend to see that smile on his face made Kings world turn.

Without even thinking he did the one the he had to do he had to do it nothing could stop him. Fox was just glad to see King was calming down his shaking had almost stopped completely. "Are you okay King?" The answer he received was definitely not the one he was expecting though. King just looked up at his friend and decided that this was it and laid his lips on top of Fox's. To say Fox was shocked was an understatement t he wasn't shocked he was petrified. He couldn't believe King was kissing him he had wanted to tell the corgi his feeling for so long and here was the thing keeping him up at night kissing him.

King pulled away realizing what he had just done _Great job King now you're going to lose him._ King pulled himself out of Fox's arms and turned to leave tears coming back in full power " I'm so sorry fox it won't happen again please don't hate me I will leave" Fox finally snapped out of his bliss to see King leaving with his head hanging and crying Fox grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him. "Silly dog why I would hate you" King was going to ask what was going on when he was silenced by Fox's lips on his own.

They held each other like that for ever that day happy with each others company.

That was three months ago and King was frustrated him and Fox had been seeing each other almost every day and as much as he hated it he was so horny it hurt. It seemed no matter what he did he couldn't get Fox to go further in their relationship. It wasn't like they didn't make out like crazy but it was like Fox didn't know what to do or was confused. King just stared at his sealing trying to figure out what the problem was. He knew he could get Fox excited because most of the time Fox's shaft would come out of his sheath during there make out sessions but most of the time Fox would just blush and keep kissing him.

King sat up with a jolt and smacked himself of course Fox would be confused dogs most of the time use their instincts to have sex like when a dog is in heat their brains go into over load. Lately King forgot he was a human and fox was a dog. A smile appeared on his face as he hatched a plan to get Fox to realize how good sex was.

KNOCK! Speak of the devil Fox was at the door. King's smile got even bigger as he realized the wolfs were not home and the house was empty. "Come on in Fox!" Fox opened the door only to get glomped by King with a smile on his face. "Why King it seems your happy to see me." As he leaned down and kissed King on the brow.

King let go of fox and gave him a serious look. Fox gulped last time King gave him this look was when he told him not to follow him after the Christmas party. "Fox I need to know something do you trust me?" Fox let out a breath he didn't even know he had. "Of course I trust you King." King's face turned to one of pure bliss. "Then I have a game you're going to love follow me."

King grabbed the confused dog and took him to his room. King told Fox to stay where he was and that he would be right back. Fox just shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed. King returned a few moments later with some rope in his hands. "Now Fox sense you trust me I need you to take off your bandanna and lay down." Fox just looked at his boyfriend confused but decided it wouldn't hurt anything. After taking off his bandanna he laid back on the bed only to have his hands tied to the bed post before he even realized.

_I forget how fast King was._ Fox tried to get out of his bindings but his attempts were put to a halt as lips were laid on top of his. "Calm down love I won't hurt you but what I'm going to do you are not use to but I promise you will love every second of it." King smiled at his confused soon to be lover he knew the next part was going to be the hardest for him King reached down and grabbed the discarded bandanna and presided to tie it over Fox's eyes.

"Why are you blinding me King I don't like what's going on please let me go." King just smiled at Fox's expression "No love I can't now lay back and enjoy." Fox was going to respond but let out a gasp as he felt hot breath on his nipple. King grabbed the nub with his teeth and started to suck on it tell it was hard. Fox's body was shivering all over his breaths were uneven he had never felt this kind of thing before it was a whole new experience.

King took his free hand and used it to play with the other nipple. Seeing that both nipples were hard he gave them both a final lick causing Fox to gasp. He then started to rub Fox all over never touching the one thing he wanted most. King finally took a step back to admire his handy work. Fox laid there sweat coming of his face running down his crimson red cheeks' his nipples were beat red from there punishment but the most noticeable was his shaft was standing at attention and throbbing.

King licked his lips Fox had to be at least 7 inches long. Not wanting to wait any longer King took hold of the aching member and stroked it. "King what are you doing?" Fox barely said between gasps. King just smiled and bent down and took the tip of it into his mouth and sucked. Fox arched his back almost into an impossible angle from the pleasure he was getting. King just kept smiling as he started to bob his head on top of his tasty treat.

Fox couldn't help but whine he didn't know why but it felt like his shaft was going to explode it felt so good to have King's lips around him. "King stop I'm going to blow please stop". King pulled his mouth away from Fox making a popping sound but kept using his hand to rub the throbbing member.

"It's okay Fox just let lose it will feel good I promise." Fox didn't say anything as he did as he was told and let out a loud moan as he shot his seed for the first time. King caught as much as he could in his hand but there was a lot more than he needed. He looked up to see Fox have the look of pure bliss. "Well since you enjoyed yourself it's my turn now and I need you to trust me."

Fox barely could speak let alone nod but he did. King smile as he took his hand with Fox's sperm and put close to Fox's sweat entrance. "Now this is going to hurt but it will feel good I promise." Fox was going to ask what would hurt but was interrupted by a finger sliding into his entrance. "What are you doing King pull it out its weird." King just bent down and kissed Fox on the lips as he continued to slide his finger in and out. King eventually got more of his fingers inside of Fox. Fox was still letting out wines of pain when out of nowhere he let out a gasp.

_Found it!_ King bent his fingers so that he hit the spot that would make Fox see stars over and over again taking his free hand to stroke his lover. Fox couldn't hold it in the treatment he was getting from King threw him over the edge again as he came for the second time. King slowly pulled his fingers out of Fox's ass and smiled. "Now it's time for the real fun." King took his hand and gathers the rest of the sperm only to coat it over his own aching member he wasn't as long as fox but he was wider.

King lined up with Fox's hole and started to push through the tight ring of muscles. Fox let out a gasp s he felt King enter him it felt painful but good at the same time. King getting in all the way to his knot stop to make sure Fox was doing okay. Seeing Fox was fine he stared to thrust in and out of his love.

Fox felt so good it was an amazing feeling to feel his love inside him there was just one problem " King I want to see you inside of me" He said between thrusts. King smiled and not only took of the bandanna he untied Fox to. Fox just watched in amazement as King entered him over and over again. Without even thinking about it Fox grabbed his own aching member and started to stroke it in sync with King's thrusts.

King could barley hold it in any more his thrusts started to get wilder as he tried to dig deeper. Fox couldn't take it anymore as he felt King's knot enter him he let out a final scream as he came. King closed his lips around fox's as he felt his ass clamp down on him like a vice he couldn't take it any more as he filled Fox with his sperm. King laid on top of lover barely breathing from the pleasure. "So Fox did you enjoy your first sexual experience." His answer was soft snoring king looked up to see Fox asleep with a smile on his face deciding that it sounded like a good idea as well he slowly started to let sleep take him.

Neither one of them noticed the panting dog outside the window.

So hope you guys enjoyed this and who is the dog outside the window find out next Segment


End file.
